A Fate Held in Your Hands
by CyndaKill
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please look out for misspellings. Join Skyler and his friends as they lives his life and holds the fate of everyone he comes across. Sorry I'm bad at summaries! Rated M for safety. (Accepting OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there guys this is my first fan fiction so please tell me if there are any misspellings. Oh and if you want an oc in this story PM, or leave your oc in a review, (I will check the reviews everyday at random.) Ok now let's start the story. (Note Story will be of multiply POVs)**

* * *

** (Skyler's POV)**

I woke up in a field again, I never was one to get use to new things. Well I don't know if you could call it new I've been doing it for 2 years now. It's funny it feeling like just yesterday. The day where I last everything, even my own life.

**(Flashback)**

It was a normal day and I was walking around town helping people when I heard a scream come from the town gates. I ran to see what was wrong only to see people dressed in armor killing the guards at the gate. So I turned around and ran to Rikku's house I had to make sure she was ok. "Rikku come on opening up," I was about to break her door down. "I'm coming hold on," I heard from the inside of the house. The door opening and out walked Rikku. "Yes what is it?" I wasted no time and grab her hand and ran off. "Skyler hold on," I stopped for a minute. "Look Rikku there are people here and they are killing everyone," I started to walk with her again. "That's insane there's no way they would get past the guards," I only stopped. "What if they killed the guards?" I had a blank look on my face. "you aren't kidding are you Sky?" I nodded my head. "We have to go back we have to help everyone. We turned around to see the town was on fire. "There are two more over there" we heard a person say. "Rikku I want you to run and no matter what you have to promise me you won't turn back," I looked her in the eyes. "I p-promise," she ran off. I started to walk over to the men. "It's just a kid kill him," the man raised their swords at me. I ran at one and kicked him in the head knocking him out. When I felt a sword go though my heart. I turn to see purple eyes and green hair. "who" was all a could say before I passed out. I woke up in a room that was all red. "you have been judged and the scales are in your favor, what will you do now, will you live, or will you die," a voice said. "I don't want to die like this, at least not yet," I said. "So do you wish to live, if so you will never be the same again," the voice said again. "like I was all ready normal," I said. The room got bright and the next thing I knew I was up on my feet look at the people who had attacked me. "Impossible we watched you die," a knight said. "Do you really think a weapon like that can kill me? Well I will just have to show you what real power is," I said grabbing a solider by the face and crashing it. "You have been judged and the scale is not in you favor," I started to violently kill them one after another until there where no more soldiers left. "Now then I better be leaving," I walked off into the forest.

**(End of Flashback)**

I packed up my things and walked into a cave near by "I wonder who will be judged next?"

* * *

**So how did you like the first chapter to my first story?  
Oh and here is the outline for an oc if you want to request for yours to be in the story**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Race: (If you want to be a hydride like my oc Skyler)  
Age:  
Breast Size: (only if girl)  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Backstory: (If you want one)**

**Ok guys hope to see you in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Face

**Hey guys am back and I'm here to bring you chapter 2 of A Fate Held In Your Hands, I hope you enjoy.**

_**-CyndaKill**_

* * *

**(Skyler's POV)**

When I entered the cave it was lit up by torches. I followed the torches to a day, I opened it and walked through it. On the other side as a house that looked well kept. "Hello anyone home?" I yelled, I had faint foot steps become louder, until they stop. "Don't you know how to knocked?" I heard a girl's voice say. "Sorry at that I was just wondering if anyone lived here is all," I said turning to the door. "Hey wait an minute," I felt her grab my hand. _"You have been judged and the scale is not in your favor,"_ a voice rang in my head. _"Her really" _I thought. I turned around to she a girl in her bra and a pair of shorts. "I must say she has a nice rack" I said this out loud. Her face started to turn red. "Sh-shut up," I got a punch in the face. "Ouch I'm sorry ok," I turned not to get punched again. "Pervert," she said. _"Have_ you_ made your vote?"_ the voice rang again. _"I have I say she should live," "Every well but you must stay with her from now on," _the voice faded. "Hey are you even listening to me?" I looked at her trying not to look at the other features. "Sorry I zoned out," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I said where do you live, or are you just a homeless pervert," she said protecting her body. "I don't have a home anymore, it was destroyed but a group of rogue knights," I said. She looked sadden. "I'm so sorry, but anyway you're welcomed to say here if you want," she said looking down at the ground. "If its no trouble to you," I was trying to be a nice guy. "So can I ask your name?" I asked. "Oh yeah my Scarlett," she said. I smiled a little bit "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Scarlett, my name is Skyler," I said. We talked the whole day and I found a comforting feeling when I was with her. "I just remembered I only have one bed," she said blushing. "That's ok I'm use to not sleeping in a bed, I haven't in two years," I said. "And I bet you're dying to be in one was a hot girl like myself," she said with a smirk. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I mean you can sleep in the same bed as me just don't any funny ideas ok?" I nodded my head and she lead me to a home up a set of stairs. When we walked in she began to take off her shorts. "Wait what are you doing?" I asked fighting off a blush. "What I sleep in my underwear, is there a problem" she asked. "No not one" I began to lay in bed. "Man your clothes stink when was the last time your washed them?" Scarlett asked. "3 days ago," I said. She began to pull my shirt off, then went for my pants. I stopped her before she could pull them off. "What are you doing?" I asked scared of what was happening. "Taking off your smelly clothes," she said. "I can do that myself you know," I pulled off my pants leaving me in my boxers. "There now you don't stink," she said but then started to blush when she found out I was only in my boxers. "Well let's go to bed shall we," we got into bed and she moved closer to me. "Hey Skyler can I asked you something?" she sound like she would fall asleep at any moment. "Go ahead," she warped her arms around me and put her face in my chest. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I had to think for a second before I gave my answer. "Sure Scarlett," I said warping my arms around her. "Thank you," Those were the lasted words said that night as we both fell asleep in each other's arms. Best day of my life, at least since this whole thing started.

* * *

**There you have it guys the second chapter and already Skyler is in bed with a chick. Well I didn't want to write the chapter like this but my Girlfriend made me so I hope you guys like it. Oh and don't forget if you want your OC in this story leave your info in the reviews or PM me with your info for your OC.**

**Scarlett's info:  
Name: Scarlett  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Age: 18  
Breast size: D  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Appearance: Wears a tank up and shorts when awake and going out. Wears only her underwear when she sleeps. She has her to the middle of her back and a scar on her left check. Is great looking.  
Personality: She is an out going girl who uses her looks to get want she wants, but does not use her body. She is a hard nut to crack and will be mean to people she is just meeting. But you tell her a sad thing that happened to you and she openings right up.  
Background: N/A**

**Oh and I forget Skyler's info.**  
**Name: Skyler**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Race: Human/Wither**  
**Age: 18**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Lime Green**  
**Appearance: Wears A Black Jacket, with a grey under shirt, he has hair that cover this one eye. He wears dark blue jeans, with black shoes.**  
**Personality: kind, caring, doesn't like to see people hurt or upset, quick to help a friend.**

**Backstory: A person who lost everything to save one thing. When Skyler was 14 he's home town was attacked and everyone was killed back on person. That person was Skyler's childhood friend, Rikku. Skyler was running with Rikku when an arrow pierced he's chest, in his heart, he told Rikku to go and he would hold them off so she could exit. Skyler then bloods from blood lose only to awake in a red room with a man in a hood asking a simple question: "Do you want to live?" When Skyler answered him he no longer had black hair, but it was blood red. So he went on doing as the man asked: "punish those who are meant to be punished, save those who are meant to be saved."**

**See you all in the next ****chapter.**

**-Cyndakill**


	3. Chapter 3: Gone Shopping

**What's good guys I'm back with another chapter of AFHIYH. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review and tell me if there are any misspellings. Thank You, and Enjoy. And thank you Jamailmckinzie, TANK9811, and ShadowKaami for submit OCs.**

**-CyndaKill**

* * *

**(Skyler's POV)**

I wake up to Scarlett in my arms, almost forgetting about what had happened last night. I looked at her perfect brown, and couldn't help but smile. She started to turn and wake up. "Oh hi Sky good morning," she still rested her head on my chest. "About last night did you mean what you said?" she asked lifting her head up. "Yeah I meant it," I said holding her tighter. It's weird I just met her yesterday, but I feel as though I've known her for ever. She had something about her that was so familiar, what it was I couldn't tell. "Um do you have a change of cloths?" she said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah I do can you give me a minute to change," I asked. She got up and walked out the room. After she left I went into my bag and pulled out a black shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans. "Ok I'm done you can come in," I said. She walked in and pushed me out, "Now it's my turn to get dressed," she closed the door. About five minutes she walked out of the room wearing a light pink tank top, and a pair of jean shorts. "Ok let's go," she said walking away. "Wait where are we going?" I asked. "To town of course I don't have enough food for two people so I need to get more," she said. "But why I'm I going?" I asked. "Well it is for you so the least you can do is carry it right?" she looked back at me. "I guess you're right," I walked up to her. "Good let's go," we walked out of the house and started towards town. We were have way there when Scarlett spoke up. "Hey Skyler where did you get that scar on your chest?" she asked. I couldn't lie to her so I told her the truth. "I got 2 years ago when my home was attacked," she gasped. "I'm sorry," I looked at her and hugged her. "Don't worry about it they got what they devised" I said. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. I looked her in the eyes, "They're dead," was all I said. "Who killed them?" now I had to lie. "I don't know when I came to they were all dead," I lied. "I'm just glad you're ok," she said. "Can we get going now I think that's enough of my past, it's in the past buried by two years of living alone so can we leave it?" I asked. She nodded and we started to walk again, but it wasn't long before we had to stop. "Hey you why don't you hand over the girl," A guy said. "Yeah if you know what's good for you," Another said walking out from trees with an iron sword. "And if I don't?" I asked. "Then we'll kill you and take her by force," the first guy answered. "Oh that's good, do you know who I am?" I asked. "Now why?" The man asked. "I'm the man responsible of the death of 20 of the king's man," the men's faces lit up with fear. "That just a lie there's no way a brat like you could kill the king's knights," the second one said. "You want to try?" I taunted the second one. He came at me and I pulled out my iron draggers named Hope and Despair, and cut him down his chest. "Ah fuck that hurts, you little shit you fucking cut me," he said. I looked at the first guy to see him running away, so I grabbed his head. "You're lucky now get out of here," I said throwing him backwards. I turned to the man on the floor, I picked him up by his shirt. "Now you see her over there I want you to apologize to her, you understand." I said. "I'm so sorry please forgive me," he said to Scarlett. She simply nodded her head. "Now get out of here," I said throwing him away and he ran off. "You ok?" I asked Scarlett. She nodded her head, "Thank you," she said. "No problem, and are you scared of me?" I asked. "Why would I be scared of you, you were protecting me," she said. I nodded and we continued to walk to the town. After we finally arrived at the town Scarlett headed straight for the market place. "Ok so we need to buy more pork chops, chicken, Steak, and potatoes, then we should get you more clothes," she said. "Ok sure but are you sure we have enough money to pay for it all?" I asked. "Yeah I brought 4 block of emeralds with me," she said. "Oh ok," We walked to a food store where Scarlett was greeted by the shop keep. "Oh hello there Scarlett how are you today? And oh who is this nice young man with you?" the shop keep asked her. "Hi Elizabeth, and this is Skyler," she said. "Umm hello there," I said. "What can I get for you today Scarlett?" Elizabeth asked, "Well see I needed to buy more food so I was hoping you could help me," Scarlett said. "Sure I'll bring you the usual amount ok," Elizabeth said. Elizabeth went to gather what Scarlett ordered getting us time to talk. "So you seem close to her," I said. "I'd say she the one that took are of me when my parents were killed by a horde of mobs," she said holding back tears. I hugged her ,"It's ok holding back the tears will only make them last longer and the scars will never heal,". She started to cry into my chest and Elizabeth came back over to us. "Scarlett dear I have what you asked for," Elizabeth said calmly. "thank you Elizabeth we really appreciate it," I said taking it. "And for your troubles here," I handed her a diamond block. "Oh no I can't accepted this," she started. "You have been looking out for Scarlett for a long time you diverse it," I said walking out with Scarlett holding my hand. When we were walking out of the store I walked into someone. "Oh I'm so I wasn't looking where I was going," I looked at the person I walked into. "Rikku?" I asked at loud. "Yes and who may you be I don't remember anyone who looks like you," she said. "Yeah probably because you think I died," I said. "Um Skyler who is this?" Scarlett asked. "Skyler!" Rikku yelled hugging me. "I thought you were dead and oh is this your girlfriend?" She asked. "Yes I am and I would like to ask you to remove you arms from around him," Scarlett answered angrily. Rikku's arm moved from around me fast as she got up. "Rikku come on hurry up," we heard a guy's voice call. Then a guy with black hair, and wearing a black shirt, jeans, and shoes walked up to us. "I'm coming Coal," Rikku answered cheerfully, and they both walked off. "So Sky how do you know that girl?" Scarlett asked. "She was the only other survivor after my home town was attacked," I said. "Oh ok then I thought she was like an ex-girlfriend or something, a every over attached ex-girlfriend," she said. "No she more of like a sister to me," I said. "Oh ok then can we go home now?" she asked. "wait what about buying me new clothes?" I said. "That can wait till another time," she said starting to walk back. I went on after her and we talked all the way home.

* * *

**Well there you have Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it oh and oh my god another OC of mine and an OC of a reader (Jamailmckinzie).**

**Frist I'll start with Jamailmckinzie's OC Cole**

**Name Coal Stroke  
Gender Male  
Age 18  
Race Hybrid Blaze  
Hair black  
Eyes ruby red  
Appearance all black just fills comfortable in the color  
Personality Extremely laid back unless angry in which case will try to destroy what angers protect those who earn his trust with his or until he is seem to be listening usually has a bored look on his face but is really calculating if he could take some one in a fight. **

**And now my OC Rikku**

**Name: Rikku Cinder  
Gender: Female  
Breast Size: C  
Age:18  
Race: Human  
Hair Color: Light Blue  
Eye Color: Pink  
Appearance: Wear a light green Shirt with blue jeans. Wears her hair in a ponytail.  
Personality: A friendly girl who is a little hyper active, she's always moving and only stops when it's something important.**

**Oh and Jamail if it's ok with you I'd like to Cole with Rikku. PM me your answer.**

**-CyndaKill**


	4. Chapter 4: A Friendly Visit

**Hello there everyone I'm back with chapter 4 of AFHIYH, and I liked to say you guys have been amazing we have passed 70 view on this story. I mean that a lot more than I thought I would get this early on. I would also like to thank Jamailmckinzie for giving me permission to pair up his OC with one of mine. Ok enough of the thank yous let's get on with the story. (P.S. a picture of Skyler as a mc skin can be seen as my photo for my profile.)**

**-CyndaKill**

* * *

**(Scarlett's POV {a new POV OMG})**

I wake up to a familiar face, it was my new boyfriend Skyler still sound asleep. I don't want to wake him because I was up, so I got out of bed and want to my dresser. I pulled out a new pair of clothes and went to get a shower, I turned on the hot water and let it hit my body. I started to think back to yesterday when we met that Rikku girl. Skyler face lit up when he saw her, maybe he likes her. No he said she was like a sister to him. I'm I jealous? No there's no way I could be jealous right. Maybe I should just ask him, but I'm sure he was just happy to see that she made out of there ok. I turned off the water, dried off, and put my clothes on. I walked back into the room to see that that Skyler was awake. "Good morning babe," he said. Those words they could just make my heart stop. "Morning," I said back. "You ok you sound upset?" he asked with worriedness in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine I just have to ask you something," I said. "Shoot," he said. "Do you really love me or do you have feelings for Rikku?" I asked. He got up and walked over to me putting a hand on my cheek. "Does this answer your question?" he asked before kissing me. I melted into the kiss and soon I was kissing back. We made our way to the bed as I started to take my shirt off, but we had to stop when we heard a knock at the door. "You want to get that or should I?" Skyler asked. "I got it," I said getting up fixing my shirt. I walked downstairs to the door, and opened it to see the black hair man from yesterday, and Rikku. "Hello how can I help you?" I asked. "Oh hi yes we came here to see Skyler if that's ok with you?" Rikku asked. Against all the forces telling me to kill Rikku I let them in. "Why don't you make yourselves at home as I go get Skyler," I said walking up the stairs. I opened the door to our bedroom where I saw Skyler dressed. "Oh Scarlett who was at the door?" he asked. "It's Rikku and that guy from yesterday, they are downstairs right now," I said. He picked me up bridal style. "Then let's go met them," he said landing a kiss on my lips. We went downstairs see that Rikku and the guy from yesterday were eating each other's faces off. Skyler cleared his throat to get there attention. "Well since you two are done how about we talk," he said sitting down in a chair with me on his lap. Oh god the things he does just make me want to kiss the all living hell out of him. "Ok was what did you two want to talk about?" Skyler asked. "Well first I should tell you my name," the black haired male said. "My name is Coal Stroke," the know introduced Coal said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Coal, I'm Skyler," Skyler said flashing a smile. God those smiles of his they are just so damn hot, I can't take my eyes off him now. "Scarlett they're over there not on my face," Skyler said snapping me out of my thoughts only to make me blush. "R-Right sorry," I said. he leaned in and kissed me, "Just wait a little bit we can finish what we started," he whispered into my ear. "So tell me why are you guys are here today?" Skyler said. "Well you see I wanted to know how you got out of there, I mean how did you survive after to stayed back to buy me time?" Rikku asked. What she asked made me so mad, making it sound as if Skyler was in love with her. "I don't know how I survived the lasted thing I know was that I passed out, and when I wake up they were all died," Skyler said. "How come on at least try to remember if anyone was there and helped you," Rikku said. Then Coal stood up. "I think we know enough for now Rikku, we shouldn't make him try to remember," he said and Rikku stood up as well. "I guess you will be leaving then?" Skyler asked. "yes I believe we have wasted enough of your time," Coal said. "Oh no you didn't waste our time it was funny having you around," Skyler said. "Well I appreciate that but I think it's still time for us to leave," he said smiling. "Come back any time if you want to know more," Skyler said holding his hand up for a high five. To my surprise Coal actually high five him and they started to laugh. "What's so funny?" me and Rikku asked at the same time. "Oh its nothing I think we both relived how similar we are," Skyler said. "Right but I have the cuter girlfriend," Coal said. "Please my girlfriend is way cuter than yours," Skyler said. "That's one's option," Coal said as he and Rikku left. "So where were we?" Skyler asked as he pulled me into a kiss. I melted yet again only this time he bit down on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opening my mouth to feel his tongue explore my mouth. Soon our tongues were dance together as Skyler carried me up stairs.

**(Warning Lemon Don't Read If You Don't like This)**

As we moved to the bed I tried to pull his shirt off, as he tried to pull mine off. Once we couldn't get our shirts any higher we broke the kiss. We took off our shirts and Skyler's eye landed on my bra. He slipped one hand under it as his other tried to take it off. I could feel him start to play with my nipple, and my lower area started to heat up. Then my eyes caught hold of the bulge in his pants. I unzipped his pants and pulled both his pants and boxers off, throwing them into the pile of clothes the formed on the floor. I gasped as my eyes saw his manhood still growing. He finally got my bra off and throw it to the pile, and he didn't stop there. His hand moved to my shorts and started to pull them down. I took hold of his manhood and started to jerk it off. "Man Scarlett that feels so damn good," he said. He got my shorts and underwear off and added them to the pile, he then flip us to be in a 69 position. I felt his tongue lick my entrance, as I began to jerk him off faster. I felt him slip his tongue into my entrance, and that sent me over. I took his manhood into my mouth, and I started to deep throat him. Soon he had enough and switched are positions again. He lined himself up with my entrance. "Are you ready Scarlett?" he asked . I forced myself down on his manhood. I felt a bad pain , like I was being stabbed. "It hurts," I said. "It always does for the first time," he said. He leaned in and whispered into my ea. "Don't worry its my first time too, but the pain will go away," as he said this the pain started to go away. "Can I start moving now?' he asked. I nodded my head and he started to move removing the pain and replacing it with pleasure, so I couldn't take it anyone and I started screaming. "Faster Skyler, Faster," as I said this he started to pound me faster. "Scarlett I'm at my limit," he said. I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Inside I want your seed inside," I said. Skyler let out one final grunt and his seed poured into me. "There so much," I said.

**(Lemon Is Over)**

Skyler pulled me into his chest "I love you Scarlett," he said. "I love you too Skyler" I said back. He laughed and closed his eyes, and we feel asleep in each other's arms, and his embrace never felt so warm.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 4 everyone and Skyler final got some. But like the last three chapters I hope you enjoyed and this one is actually going up on the same day as chapter 3 so you get 2 in one day.**

**-CyndaKill**


	5. Chapter 5: Morning After

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter if AFHIYH, so as always enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**-CyndaKill**

* * *

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I woke up in Skyler's arms and the thing that got me was that we were both naked, then what happened yesterday came back to me. I felt Skyler shift a bit to say that he was awake. "Moring," his tired voice rang in my ears like a bell. "Morning to you too," I responded. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me tight. "Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?" he asked. I couldn't help but to blush at his words. "And what if I did?" I asked. He got out off bed, and got dressed. "Then maybe we should make sure you know you're not well," I got what he meant and could help but blush. "What if it turns out I am?" I felt him lightly kiss me on the forehead. "God you ask to many questions, but to answer you if you are then we are going to be a family," he said putting on a goofy smile. "Yeah but a kid at our age I wouldn't believe we are ready," I said. "You know your cute when you worry," Skyler said before we heard a knock at the door. Skyler let out a sigh and walked out the room, not before he told me to get dressed. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, and went downstairs. There I was greeted to an over happy Rikku, and a not so happy Coal. "There you are I was wondering when you would come down," Skyler said from behind me. I turned to face he only to be kissed by his soft lips. We shared a kiss for what seemed like forever until Coal cleared his throat, which was meet with Skyler giving him the middle finger. We broke our kiss and took a sit on the couch, I snuggled up into Skyler's Chest as Rikku and Coal took a sit on the couch across from ours. "Ok let's just get down to business here, Skyler I'm going to ask you this only once how did you survive the attack?" Coal asked. "I already told you I can't remember," Skyler said calmly. "Can't, or don't want to?" Coal said. "I really can't," Skyler said. "I see then I only have one more question to ask," Coal said. "Go on then," Skyler said. "How did you find a girl like Scarlett? I mean don't get me wrong you make a good couple, but there has to be a story behind it," Coal said. "Yeah I also want to know," Rikku said. "Scarlett why don't you tell them how we met," Skyler said with I hint that said make it up. "Oh well you see I was just minding my own business when out of no where I heard a person voice call out if anyone was around," I said. "And that person happened to be Skyler right," Coal said. "Yeah when I went near him he said that I had a nice rack," I said blushing. I could see Skyler getting death stares from both Rikku and Coal. "The first thing you said to her was she has a nice rack are you kidding me," Coal yelled. "No I'm not it was actually the first thing I said to her," Skyler responded calmly. I snuggled closer to Skyler's chest. "Ok than," Coal said. We all started to talk about things that had happened to us. Me and Rikku were talking when I accidentally told her that Skyler and I had sex. "What no way, are you pregnant, is it a boy or a girl?" Rikku went on about the topic. "No Rikku I don't know if I'm pregnant, and even if I was it would be too early to tell if it is a boy or a girl," I said. "Well how about we go get what you need and see if your pregnant?" Rikku said. "Yeah I would like that," I said. "Oh but Coal needs to go with us because then Skyler won't know what we are doing," Rikku said. I nodded as Rikku went a whispered in Coal's ear. "I'm so sorry Skyler but we need to go do something," Coal started. "Oh are you going into town?" I asked. "Yeah why you need something?" Rikku asked. "I need to pick up some things if you won't mind me tagging along," I said. "Oh are you going into town Scarlett want me to come along?" Skyler asked. "No its ok Skyler," I said. He nodded and went upstairs. "Ok you guys ready?" I asked.

**(Skyler's POV 30 Minutes Later around 7:30 pm)**

It has 30 minutes since Scarlett left what's taking her so long. I walked around our home thinking to myself, when the door opened to reveal Scarlett. "There you are I was worried," I told her. She had tears in her eyes like something was wrong. "You ok you're crying," I said. She nodded her head before she spoke, "Skyler I'm well I and know how to say this but I'm pregnant," she said. I hugged her tightly as she cried into my chest. "So what do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" I asked her. "To be honest I wouldn't mind if it was a girl," she said in between sobs. "Well then we are thinking the same thing there. that way she will be as cute as you," I said. "isn't the dad the one that's all like I want a son so we can play sports," she said laughing. "Not this dad," I said moving us to the bed. "How about we just lay here and think about names for the baby?" I asked. "I'd like that even though I think we should name it Yukki if its a girl," Scarlett said. "Than how about Vincent if its a boy?" i asked. "I love it," she said as she started to draft off to sleep. I would seen follow, but not before a said 3 simple words, "I love you,".

* * *

**Well there it is everyone chapter five of A Fate Held In Your Hands (AFHIYH for short). Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story and remember you can still submit OCs if you like.**

**-CyndaKill**


End file.
